


The Foundation of a Pile of Toys

by iwritethingsapparently



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, it's not specified so it could be muggle or not, maybe?? - Freeform, my beta reader said that this is the cutest thing that they have read in a long time, so i think that y'all should enjoy it, y'all can choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritethingsapparently/pseuds/iwritethingsapparently
Summary: Regulus woke up wrapped in a warm embrace and closed his eyes again, feeling content as he snuggled with his lovers. As he burrowed his face into his boyfriend’s chest, he felt the fond laugh more than heard it, a rumbling that faintly echoed through Regulus’s head, causing him to look up.----------------------------------Or, Domestic life featuring Jegulily, a Six-year-old Harry, and the best godfathers, also known as Wolfstar
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin (minor)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	The Foundation of a Pile of Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to QueerHeart for beta reading this for me. We are platonically meant to be and I love you so much!!!

Regulus woke up wrapped in a warm embrace and closed his eyes again, feeling content as he snuggled with his lovers. As he burrowed his face into his boyfriend’s chest, he felt the fond laugh more than heard it, a rumbling that faintly echoed through Regulus’s head, causing him to look up.

“Good morning, Reggie,” there was a small smile on James’ face and his eyes were sparkling. “How did you sleep?”

“I would have slept better if you had let me go back to sleep,” Regulus tried to manage a glare, but failed and resorted to flopping on the bed very gently so as not to wake their sleeping girlfriend while still getting his point across. 

His small amount of frustration towards James was diminished as he heard Lily giggle softly and wrap her arms around his stomach. She buried her face in his shoulder just as James decided to hug both of them to his chest. Regulus thought that if he died right here, at least he would die feeling happy and loved.

“Good morning, you two,” Lily said, not disguising the fondness in her voice, “What are you arguing about this morning?”

“James didn’t let me go back to sleep.” Regulus knew that his pout could be heard in the explanation of the situation, but he really couldn’t care less.

“I thought that you just wanted to cuddle! I had no idea that you were trying to go back to sleep until you told me,” James explained, sounding fondly exasperated, “You can go back to sleep now if you want.”

“No. I’m awake now, so there’s no going back to sleep for me.”

James was about to retort when Lily cut him off: “Let’s make some breakfast, how does that sound?”

“Sounds great,” James replied and Regulus nodded his head, their petty argument already forgotten.

∞∞∞∞∞

They went downstairs where Harry was already playing with his toys and watching cartoons. The 6-year-old looked happy that his parents were finally awake and ran over to say good morning.

“Hello, Harry. How are you this morning?” Regulus crouched down so that he was at eye level with the kid.

“I’m good,” Harry gave Regulus a big hug as he said it. After the greetings, James and Lily went to the kitchen to get started with some pancakes as Harry dragged Regulus into the living room, talking about the show that was currently on while Regulus just nodded along. He was browsing the different cartoons for Harry when he was told to stop.

“I want to watch that one, Papa!” he proclaimed while pointing at the Ninja Turtles.

“Alright then, Ninja Turtles it is, kiddo.”

A few minutes later, Regulus was being pulled off of the couch and pushed onto the floor on his back. With a mumbled “Stay there”, Harry started stacking some toys on top of him. Lily peeked her head out of the kitchen and laughed when she saw Harry putting the toys on Regulus’ stomach with an intense concentration. Regulus looked over at Lily and playfully stuck his tongue out at her and she pretended to be offended, gasping overdramatically. Regulus heard James’ laugh from the living room and chuckled a bit at Lily’s theatrics as well until Harry demanded that he stop with a complaint of “The stack will fall if you keep laughing, Papa! You have to stop!!” which just spurred on more laughter, Lily joining in this time. Regulus attempted to hold his breath, but nothing could stop his laughter as the toys that were stacked on his stomach clattered to the ground. The room quieted into a companionable silence while James and Lily finished making breakfast, the smell of bacon cooking enough to make Regulus’ mouth start to water. 

When he heard soft laughter from the kitchen, he peeked in to see what was happening and saw James kissing Lily just below her ear, which always made her giggle. 

He watched the moment unfold until the both of them noticed Regulus at the door and James pulled him into the embrace, making them all burst into fits of laughter as they almost fell over onto the stove. 

The food finished cooking and James began to dish it onto plates while Regulus went to get Harry from the living room and Lily put the cutlery on the table. When they all sat down for breakfast, they started talking about their plans for the day. As they talked about going to the zoo (to Harry’s delight), the floo roared to life and Remus and Sirius walked through. Harry, being the excitable child he was, stood up and ran over to hug his godfathers.

“How’s my favourite godson?” Sirius asked Harry.

“You’re being silly, Uncle Padfoot!” Harry replied, “I’m your only godson! Daddy and Mummy and Papa told me themselves.”

“But that doesn’t mean that you’re not my favourite, Sprog.”

While Sirius was talking to Harry, Remus walked into the dining room to greet the triad, who had all since stood up.

“Hello, you three. Hope you don’t mind that we popped in for a visit. We were both missing the lot of you a great deal.”

“It’s quite alright, Remus,” Lily said to the werewolf, “Would you like a cup of tea?”

“That would be lovely, Lily, thank you.”

Sirius then walked into the dining room as well, stealing one of Regulus’ pancakes as he said his hellos.

“Morning, Reggie! How’s my lovely little brother doing?” Sirius asked enthusiastically as he ruffled Regulus’ hair. 

“I would be much better if you hadn’t just stolen one of my pancakes,” the shorter brother grumbled, “And don’t call me Reggie.”

“Sure thing, Reggie,” Sirius said with a distracted wave of his hand.

They all ended up settling down in the living room, and Regulus thought that this life he chose to live, though somewhat dysfunctional at times, was absolutely perfect. He came to the conclusion that he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is iwritethingsapparently if you want to check out some of my other content.


End file.
